Like An Animal prologue
by Yasu Uchiha
Summary: Prologue to Like an Animal. Can't get clearer than that.


**This is the prologue to my story, **_**Like An Animal,**_** and the meaning for it will become clear enough in the future. But really, it's just the product of a depressed, sleepless night. Enjoy the product of the raging hormones of a teenaged girl. Ash isn't mine, and neither are the Doctor or Donna. … Not that I expect you people to understand who they are. Oh, well. Enjoy.**

Ash pulled up short at the sight of the teenage girl crying. She was trying hard to hide her tears, he could tell, but her pain and loss struck him hard. Her tears streamed silently down her cheeks as she sat, curled in on herself against a wall. She had one hand pressed to her mouth to keep her sobs silenced. Her long golden brown hair covered her face. He sat next to her. She didn't turn to look at him; instead, she squeezed her clear brown eyes shut, trying to stop the tears.

"What's wrong?" he asked softly.

She laughed, the sound pain- and tear-filled. She tucked her hair behind one ear. "Yeah, right, like I'm going to tell you, a perfect stranger, why I'm crying. Like you really even care. I mean, no offense, dude, but this is _LA County_. No one really cares. They just feel morally obligated."

"I'm not from around here."

"Doesn't matter. You're human – well, look human, at least. You've gotta be from, like, Gallifrey to care in the least bit. No one here on Earth really actually cares."

Ash laughed softly at her _Doctor Who_ reference. "Well, I'm not a Time Lord, but I do actually care. I don't like seeing people in pain."

The girl just shook her head. "Sorry, still ain't telling you. Not that I hold anything against you, dude. You're freaking sexy as hell, and everything that I lust after, _and_ you know Doctor Who. Unfortunately, you're at _least_ upper-college-age, and I'm going into my junior year of high school. First, illegal, second, I'm in a relationship-"

She had no idea how illegal any relationship between them would be. "Third, so am I. I don't want anything from you. Really. I just want to help you."

She looked at him then, her clear brown eyes swimming with tears. "I just want my oneechan to hold me for a little while. Is that so wrong?" she asked softly, her voice cracking from tears. Her lower lip trembled, and she sucked it between her teeth. "I just wanna see my big sister. I just want to see my Runimou." She dropped her head into her hands, her tears still flowing strong.

Ash's heart clenched at the lonely pain this girl was feeling. Before he could think about it, he drew her into his arms and let her cry into his shoulder. Her arms stayed crossed over her chest, but it seemed to be more a subconscious, ingrained thing that her really trying to keep him away.

Her tears slowly stopped. She pulled away from him, offering him a soft smile. "What's your name?"

"Ash."

"Thank you, Ash," she said warmly. "I haven't met anyone that I didn't personally know that would do anything like that. You're a good guy, and any girl worth her salt would be a lucky bitch to have you. M'name's Dessa, by the way."

"Well, you're welcome, Dessa."

Another girl with short hair came out of the store. Her eyes narrowed at seeing Ash sitting next to Dessa. "Chickadee, you okay?' she asked worriedly.

Dessa smiled at her and nodded. "A lot better now, thanks to Ash here." She wiped carefully at her eyes, trying not to ruin her eye makeup any further.

Ash stood, then offered his hand to her. She smiled gratefully at him and took it. "Dayam, Ash, you're freaking _tall_. Taller than my guy, which I didn't think possible."

The other girl smiled at Dessa. "C'mon, Chickadee, let's get going. We need to get that red plaid dress for you and redo your makeup."

"Yeah, yeah. I'll be there in a sec, Annykee." She watched her friend go, her still moist eyes fond.

"I guess I'll be going."

Dessa pulled a small velvet bag from her pocket. "It's a pocket totem. An African jade turtle. I want you to have it. Not that I think you'll need it, though. The turtle stands for patience, protection, and longevity, and the stone stands for beauty, peace, and balance. I'm not expecting the meanings to be much. Just, as a reminder. Humanity needs more people like you." She pressed the bag into his hand. "Have a great life, Ash. Don't change. You deserve the best." She smiled warmly at him before turning and starting off after her friend. "Goodbye, Ash!" she called over her shoulder. "Maybe I'll see you again." She laughed. "Then again, if I do, maybe it'll be because I remarkable like Donna!" she laughed and waved before breaking into a run.

Ash opened the bag and pulled the little jade turtle from the bag. He held it in his palm, smiling softly at the girl's eccentric-ness. He slid the stone back into the bag and slipped it in his pocket. He was touched by her words, more so than he really should be. _You deserve the best._ Turning, he left the shopping center, much lighter than when he had arrived, finding solace in a charmingly odd girl instead of loosing his emotions to the crowd.

* * *

So! As soon as I'm done with _Unleash The Night_, I'll have the body of this story up, and you'll understand why Dessa's meeting Ash when she was a teen is so important. Okay? No need to review, lovers. Not this one, at least. But feel free to! Agapay!


End file.
